Adia
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: ...Adia, I do believe I failed you... 'Has time really affected me? I spent so much time wishing that you’d come back. But for what? Are you going to leave again abruptly like you did last time too' WufeiUsagi oneshot.


****

Adia

She closed her eyes.

There was a light drizzle. Gently dousing her in repentance.

She sighed softly; feeling the cool drops create web pattern on her body.

No blue shone through the hazy and sky drowning like an abyss; it didn't matter that much to her anyways.

Opening her eyes to the skies, she stared into the overcast sky, searching for some answer. An answer to why, she supposed. _'Why me? Why couldn't the Fates leave what was done alone?'_

Her clothes were drenched - she knew - and oh, she knew. It just added to her weight; never made a difference as she trudged towards the towering and intimating forest.

"I failed you…"

Her voice seemed to be laced with a sadness; or regret of some kind. Her arms were outstretched, fingers reached towards the sky; for someone? Or something?

She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the onslaught of tears. Oh, how she longed for him.

__

Adia, I do believe I failed you

Adia, I know I let you down

Don't you know, I tried so hard

To love you in my way

It's easy, let it go...

She was fourteen when she met him… innocent and naïve. Clueless about the on-going war around them. He was hiding from the enemy in their town, when she managed to stumble into him; late for school as usual. She had immediately stopped her trek to school when she noticed he was injured. She had taken him home and patched his wounds - with tenderness and care. Cooking the only soup from a can she could find, made it for him and spoon-feed it to him; so he wouldn't put pressure on his wounds nor ruin her patching job. He hadn't been the most welcoming nor respectful about what she had done; but nonetheless grateful. He left abruptly and she had never planned to see him again; until two years ago, when he told her that another war was going to start. She had begged him not to go, but he refused to let world get away with ruining millions of innocent lives. Unwillingly and sadly, she had let him go.

She constantly wrote to him. Never received a single piece of information on how he was doing. In attempt, she had let go of her dreams of seeing him again and attempted to move on.

She untied her hair from its confinement and let the wind whip through it, releasing the tension. Remembering everything that had happened since he left.

She had become an undercover super heroine for the small town she lived in. None of them knew it was she who was protecting them, but it was alright with her. Her goal had never been to become the leader nor a princess, but halfheartedly she had accepted the role.

The last time she saw him, she was fourteen. My, the past seven years had been kind to her. She had grown all of three inches, had a full bust and more of a curvy figure. It no longer mattered because he wasn't here to see her.

When she had finally - or so she had convinced herself - moved on, she had decided that he was never going to come back. Then she had reluctantly and half-heartily accepted another man's proposal for her hand in marriage.

Today, she had run out of that wedding. She couldn't bear to be married to a man she couldn't possible love.

__

Adia I'm empty since you left me

Trying to find a way to carry on

I search myself and everyone

To see where we went wrong

What had he done to receive her kindness?

In all honesty - Nothing.

And she had welcomed him with open, loving arms.

This was how he had treated her. Left her brokenhearted and lonely for past seven years. In front of that forest. Well-hidden behind that park she was walked to - for some strange and odd reason, nice. Oh, he knew alright. He had received every letter; never managed to sit himself down and tell her how he felt. He knew he was guilty - nothing he tried would make him forget about her. Hell, he had even let Maxwell drag him out of the house and get drunk. Never worked. No matter how hard Winner had tried to get him to express his feelings, it wouldn't work. It was just like with his entire colony - he had given up trying keep people close to him.

Just what was he doing now?

Flying.

No freaking kidding.

His comrades had shoved his stuff into his arms, gave him his boarding pass and wished him the best of luck. As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to miss them all.

Staring aimlessly out of the window, he couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement and adrenaline. He was finally going to see her again. His angel of mercy; naïve and lovely. He only hoped she hadn't changed.

__

'Cause there's no one left to finger

There's no one here to blame

There's no one left to talk to honey

And there ain't no one to buy our innocence

'Cause we are born innocent

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

It's easy, we all falter

Does it matter?

Half way through the ride, he started getting cold-feet. What was he going to do? Walk up to her house, knock on the door and tell her he loved her?

That was too Maxwell-like.

What if she moved? What if she was married? After all, she was twenty-one years old now.

What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she had been killed in one of their missions? What would he do?

Gripping his now loose hair, he forced himself not to think about all the possible options out there. When he finally stopped the 'what if' questions in his mind, he wondered how he was going to find her. It's not like he knew her street address or what her house looked like.

Was it possible she was at the park? After all, seven years ago this day, he had abruptly left with no explanation nor where he was going - in that park after she had gotten off of school. Her saddened and heartbroken eyes were still engraved into his memory like he had done it yesterday. Honestly, she haunted his dreams regularly and he often suffered from nightmares about her death or other possibilities.

Stepping off the plane, he stared at the airport signs. He quickly tightened his grip on his suitcase and ran out to hail a taxi.

Subconsciously he noted it was overcast - ironic. He had left her on an overcast afternoon, too.

When he stepped out of the taxi, he stared at the blinding lights in front of him and people rushed in every direction holding newspapers or umbrellas over their heads in an attempt to keep themselves dry. He paid the driver and began wandering aimlessly around the small town. He was drenched by the time he made it to the other end of the town and vaguely began to recognize things. His eyes caught sight of a bulletin board reading,

**'Grab All Your Sailor Scout Dolls Here! While Supplies Last.'**

Next to it was a picture of teenage blonde haired female with her tied into two identical buns on either side. She was wearing a sailor suit type of outfit with boots and unusual clips in her hair. A small smile passed his lips as he thought how uncanny the resemble was. Staring at the sign a bit longer, he tore his gaze away and made his way to the extremely popular park. Once inside the park, he caught sight of a woman with extremely long; nearly completely silver, hair - whipping every which way.

She was facing the trees, arms outstretched with her spaghetti strap white dress clinging to her like a second layer of skin. The edges of the dress were floating in the breeze, while wrapped around her legs in a cocoon fashion. Her shoes were discarded a few feet away. Had she come from a wedding? If she had, was she the bride? And why?

Then it hit him - there was no way she would be able to forgive him for what he had done. It wasn't possible.

__

Adia, I thought we could make it

But I know, I can't change the way you feel

I leave you, with your misery

A friend who won't betray

I pull you from your tower

I take away your pain

And show you all the beauty you possess

If you'd only let yourself believe that

We are born innocent

Believe me, Adia, we are still innocent

It's easy, we all falter, does it matter?

She heard footsteps behind her; didn't bother to move. Probably just some wandering tourist. Another sigh escaped her lips and she knew it was time to return to her apartment. Her eyes saddened before she turned around; head hung low as to not stare at the tourist. She clearly remembered how her friends hadn't understood what she had done. She had just wished that he was there to comfort her; which would never happen. Even if she begged God to bring him to her, she knew it wouldn't happen. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she was being to leave.

"Hai?"

A deep, luring masculine voice responded her soft question. Instantly her face was drawn upwards, doubting this was real, "Excuse me, I just noticed you seemed to be … sad. Don't worry - I'm not going to pry because that's your business, not mine. I was hoping you could point me in the direction of the Tsukino household."

Her silver eyes bore into his obsidian eyes. Just pinch her and this would be over. There was no way the man standing in front of her - with a black jacket and blue jeans clutched to him - was whom she had just been wishing to see. "And… why, are you looking for the Tsukino household?"

His voice seemed to slightly falter as he made up some lame excuse, "I just need to see my … friend. I…"

"You're sorry, Fei? Are you?" came her light tone with dark hints laced together.

His eyes widened; and as if on cue, he pulled into a defensive stance. "How do you know my name?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, "Still fighting, aren't you?"

She walked closer to him, until she was a few inches away from him. She poked his chest, "Haven't changed one bit, have you? Still call all females 'onna', don't you?"

"How do you k-" he was cut off because she leaned on the tips of her toes and kissed him. She snaked her arms around his neck and gently toyed with a loose strand of his black hair. Forcing herself to let go, she broke the kiss and onyx collided with silver.

"It's funny. Highly ironic too, Fei. I'm deeply hurt you don't remember," her words cut him likes invisible blades piercing his flesh, "I suppose I don't look much the same, do I? All dolled up and … different."

His usual passive face held lines of confusion and uncertainty. "U-…. Usa? Is that really you? Why is your hair white? What happened to your eyes? Are you married or something? You look extreme out of place for being in an empty park."

A soft tinkling of bells resounded as her giggle.

"Time does some weird things, doesn't it?"

He slowly nodded, not believing that the first person he ran into; if by all coincidence, was the girl had been in love with for so long. She was completely different from the last time he had seen her; which he shouldn't be so surprised and taken with, but was. Standing barely six inches from him and dressed like the princess she was.

She continued; as if she had all the time in the world - standing there in the rain. "You know what? I would be Chiba Usagi right now. I'm not. That's all because of you."

A miserable laugh sounded from her. "And here I thought I'd never see you again, Fei. Has time really affected me? I suppose I wouldn't know anymore. Probably because I spent so much time wishing that you'd come back. But for what? Are you going to leave again; abruptly like you did last time too? Or are you just here to mock me for wishing to see you again?"

They stood there as if time itself had come to a complete stop. He let go of his suitcase and wrapped his arms around her. He took a deep breath, inhaling her vanilla scent and deeply regretting leaving her so long ago, with no way of knowing what was happening to him. It had been the only way he had convinced himself later. Now he knew how wrong he had been.

"I could say I'm sorry a hundred times over, Usa. But it wouldn't mean a thing. You have no idea just how sorry I am. I tried to tell myself that leaving you clueless was the best way. It doesn't seem it was, was it? I… I just couldn't bare…" his voice choked as he went on babbling, "to see you… die. I couldn't let it happen. I… I'm sorry, Usagi. I … I need to get this… off my conscience, before … I leave you to wallow in peace. I, …Nataku help me, I love you Usagi. … I couldn't tell you because I knew if I did, I would regret not being able to see you again. I understand that you're mad at me. I can only wish… that you find it in your heart to forgive me. Goodbye Tsukino-san."

With those departing words, he bolted from her, from the park, as fast as he legs would care him - to any where but back there. He should have known that she would never forgive him. Not after all that he had done. How many lives had he taken while thinking about her safety? How many times had he sat down to write, only to end up ripping it up?

She collapsed as she felt him unwrap his arms from her body; the warm from his body quickly evaporating her form. Involuntarily, she shuttered at the loneliness and coldness that enclosed around her quivering form. Swiftly she picked up one of her shoes and threw it as hard and as fast as she could at his rapidly disappearing form. Tears streamed down her face like a broken gate and she let them, hanging her head. Then she collapsed in a puddle and began gripping at the grass in anger and misery.

He didn't hear the flying object speeding towards him. Didn't even have time to react when it hit him in the shoulder. All he felt was pain. Then looking down, he was transfixed by a white high heeled shoe. Looking up from the shoe, he caught sight of a white blur collapsed in the middle of the park and knew she had thrown it in anger. He delicately picked up and slowly made his way back to her, knowing she would need them to walk home. He stood several feet away from her, watching her pour her heart out in tears; knowing it was tearing his heart to watch her. He placed the shoe next to her line of vision and then found his leg attached to a sobbing would-have-been bride. He turned his face away from quivering form as force himself not to reach down and kiss the living daylights out of her.

"Don't… don't leave… please…" came her heart wrenching cry. "You couldn't… understand… how much… it hurt. … I wanted… to die… just to… see you… Here you are… leaving… and I… I'm just bitter…"

He didn't say anything. It took every fiber in his body just to not look at her.

She mumbled on about something he didn't understand before he heard, "Wufei… Kami-sama… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be… so mad… I can't help it… I'm trying to say things… that don't even matter. …I love you… Fei… so much… please… don't … leave…"

Something inside snapped when she murmured the three little words that made his heart melt. In one quick rush, he was leaning down and kissing her; tightly holding on to her, as if she would slip out of his grasp if he let go. She too was clinging to him; like a little child finally finding their lost precious stuffed animal. Her hands were glued to either side of his face as his were attached to her back.

Black and white appeared to blend into gray from a distance.

What seemed like an eternity later, the two broke away. Both pairs of opposite colored eyes met together creating two small smiles of a deep love. Two foreheads were pressed together. In one swoop she was in his arms, bridal style, arms wrapped securely around his neck.

"Marry me, Tsukino Usagi?" he asked softly as the rain began to quiet down.

Her eyes widened, face light up like a child's at Christmas; when they catch sight of all the presents hidden under the tree, "Do you mean it?"

He nodded, gauging her reaction.

"Hai, Chang Wufei, I will marry you," she responded as she placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and caught her lips in another passionate kiss.

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

'Cause we are born innocent

Adia we are still

It's easy, we all falter ...

But does it matter?


End file.
